someechostillfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerestra
Aerestra is a large walled merchant city-state in the territory of Nedevara on the western coast of the Opal Sea, known for its dry climate and mercenary culture. Other names for Aerestra include The City of Spirits and The Reborn City. It is the largest city in Nedevara, and a major port city of the surrounding region. It is also one of the oldest settlements in Karsen, being able to claim origins in ancient times and a relatively stable, if conflict-heavy history compared to rival cities. Its cultural, economic, and military influence has left a permanent mark on surrounding city-states on the Queltibran peninsula and even abroad. The city motto is (WIP) and its anthem is (WIP). Aerestra's currency is the mark, which is used by the rest of the peninsula. History Originally, the city was a massive mausoleum built by the nearby ancient city of Murcose, whose shamanistic inhabitants were one of the first to discover that the afterlife continued in a parallel plane to that of the mortals, and therefore the dead needed somewhere to live for eternity. They chose the flat, windy plain known as Aerestra due to its isolated location nestled in the mountains, safe from looters. Eventually, Murcose was drawn into a great war among its neighbors and was razed to the ground. Its survivors fled to the city of the dead, where they began rebuilding society in and around the crypts. They also took advantage of the city's advantageous location along the waterways to start trading with other civilizations around the Opal Sea. However, trade was initially slow due to the area's barren landscape and distance from other communities. Citizens created an economic niche for themselves by translating their hard-fought survival skills into mercenary work for the hill towns to the south. Their heavy reliance on combat led to a number of military campaigns by ambitious dictators to subdue enemies around Nedevara, usually against non-human races. While skilled, Aerestra's mercenaries were fewer in number compared to their opponents, and ultimately their goal of conquering the entire peninsula was abandoned by more pragmatic leaders. Unfortunately, the ancient shaman strains of magic were lost during this time, cutting Aerestrans off from their religious heritage and supposed ability to commune with the dead. During the founding era of Aerestra as a living city, ten heroes were instrumental in protecting and building it up. After their deaths, they were honored as the Ten Champions of Aerestra. Present Day Today, Aerestra is a prosperous if chaotic place with many mercenary companies operating out of a central guild. They keep extended contracts with the city's merchant guilds, protecting them on their travels, and still export hired swords around Karsen. It is also home to a prestigious mage academy, Ars Mystica, as well as a variety of other guilds, cultural landmarks, and influential institutions, the Flareist temple to the Cataclysm being one of the largest and most iconic. Traditionally the city has no true military, but is protected by its large mercenary population, which draws from both native citizenry and foreigners looking for work. A training and surveillance fort is maintained by them across the river, Fort Soraluze. Climate and Geography Aerestra is located on a bleak strip of land called the Silent Marches, which line the coast of Nedevara and separate the neighboring city-states from each other. This is along the western side of the Opal Sea. The city is surrounded on all sides by the Silent Peaks, protecting it from both the sea and the more temperate, lush climate to the south. The Silent Marches are infamous for swallowing up travelers in their rocky flat fields of dead trees, wild monsters, and anim encampments. Many Aerestrans prefer to travel solely along the safer, more policed rivers for this reason. Aerestra's climate is semi-arid with little rain. In the summer the weather is very hot, while winters are cool to cold, with slightly more precipitation than normal. Snow is somewhat infrequent in the winter but not unheard of. Storms do come in off the sea, but are usually rendered impotent by the mountain range. Government and Politics The city is ostensibly a democracy, with an elected ruler known as the consul. The consul rules for up to a 5-year period, may not be re-elected, and may only be a male native. Historically humans have filled the position, although in theory it is open to all races due to the law being mum on the subject. Beneath the consul is the Ring of Guilds, consisting of an Inner and Outer Ring. The Inner Ring consists of the leaders of the more-powerful guilds, such as the mercenaries and the merchants, while the Outer Ring contains the rest. The Inner Ring acts as a council of advisers and lawmakers, with the Outer Ring handling less critical duties. In times of crisis, the Ring of Guilds as a whole may place the city under a temporary dictatorship with a unanimous vote. Aerestra keeps good if somewhat strained relations with surrounding human communities such as Merautza, which tend to be inexorably drawn into its economic, political, and cultural orbit whether they like it or not. It has healthy trade relationships with many countries across the sea. Llantry, the faerie town to the southwest, has an isolationist bent and doesn't interact much with the outside, Aerestra included. However, young Fae from that town are increasingly being siphoned to the city. Religion There is no state religion in Aerestra, although more people belong to a faith than not. The largest religion in Aerestra (and on the continent) is Flareism, an apocalypse cult (in the ancient sense of the word) that awaits the return of the Cataclysm. Flareism was brought to the city upon the opening of its trade routes with Beiratros, Cairns, and Gryons, and the population embraced it during the difficult early period of growth. Consequently, the largest religious temple in the city, located near the central plaza, is Flareist. Aerestra's patron demigod of the Coil is the Bloodied One, but altars and effigies of the rest are common sights around town. Practicioners of other faiths can also be found in the city, with smaller temples to foreign lesser gods dotting the cityscape. Demography The de facto language of Aerestra is Cosian, which evolved from the Murcose people's language and has a characteristic heavily-rolled 'r', singsong rhythm, and falling intonation. However, the city today is very multicultural and many languages from around the continent can be heard on the streets on a daily basis. Humans make up the majority of the population, with faeries second and drakes third. Relations among the humans and faeries of Aerestra are famously genial, while the drakes tend to keep to themselves. Race relations are constantly shifting depending on the economy and political climate. Most of the population lives in poverty, with a burgeoning middle class. Culture The coat of arms of Aerestra (WIP) is shown here. The silver or white falcon is the city's mythical animal. Its mercenary army's coat of arms is similar, but features two sabres. Aerestrans are known for (or stereotyped as) being patriotic, arrogant, workaholics, and opportunistic. Despite its status as a collecting hub of culture, the city isn't known for producing much great art on its own - visual, musical, or otherwise. Food may be the only exception, as Aerestran food features many notable seafood dishes, unique Murcosian cooking traditions and spices, faerie foods, and ethnic influences from around the Opal Sea. Festivals and holidays abound in Aerestra on a near-monthly basis, usually with a patriotic theme. Major holidays include the Summer and Winter Solstices, New Year's, Night of the Dead, Republic Day, the Spring Festival, St. Balendin's Day, and others. Each of the Ten Champions also has a feast day, though these tend to be more low-key and celebrated with a specific food dish and games pertaining to the Champion's skill. Archery is a popular sport in Aerestra, as are combat tournaments, mage duels, and board games.